Guide for the 6 last achievements
This is obviously a work in progress, as I'm no expert, but I will give as much tips as I can, and if I find other ones, rest assured, I'll share them here. I only have one ship, a lvl 11 Utopian, but I think the whole strategy just goes with logic. I consider here that 3 races is the minimum, and 6 races is the maximum. When I mention one of those two, if you can go with less/more (depending of the case), then go for it. I also consider that challenge wins don't count (I'm doing the first challenge as I'm writing this, so I don't know if it counts or not). Oh and please be forgiving, I'm a native French, so I'm not a pro in English either. What are these? The 5 first of the bottom row require 5 wins of one type, while the 6th is awarded when the 5 others are completed. This means that to complete the last row, you must have at least 5 victories of each type. How to have them easily Sure, you could play normally and hope, at each game, that you'll be able to target one, but there is a simpler way to obtain them all: trick your sectors. What I mean here is to change the initial parameters when you make them, so one type of victory will be easier to obtain. Military win The goal is to ally with one race and exterminate the other ones. You have two possibilities: Short game Tiny sector, 3 races, development doesn't matter (I personally prefer home planet only). Search quickly for the 3 races, then stick to the strongest. Ideally you'll want to help only them. The only trick is to either kill your enemies fast, or avoid to kill them as much as possible, because you want to avoid the Fear win. Killing them fast prevents them from spawning and colonizing too much, that way you won't accumulate fear, not killing them just doesn't give fear. Long game 3 races again, but enlarge the sector (go past normal). This time, quickly find one race, then help them as much as you can (kill monsters to get technologies). After having them to develop, then go and find other races, and make sure your ally hates them. Fear will be a lesser problem, since the requirement is bigger, so you can just kill them off yourself. Diplomatic win This one can require some credits to obtain, since you'll have to convince two races to ally to you and to each other. I suggest 3 races, tiny/small sector, development shouldn't be a problem. Quest for two alliances, try to get the diplomatic ones between them, this will improve their relation, saving some credits. If you want to speed it up, just spread good rumours between them, so they'll love each other. Another technique would be to ally quickly to 2, and then declare war against the 3rd immediately. When one of them will attack the 3rd, since "attacking enemies improve relations", well they should end up getting along pretty nicely. Economic win This is a tricky one. You have to have Drox to make enough money. The size won't matter, go for 6 races, and ideally home planet only, as you will need lots of time. Since high-end equipment tends to value more, maybe you'll want to save those for late game. The first rule is live. Death is not cheap, and since Drox only gets a cut of your sales, but they pay in full your death, just don't die. Then, find one race (or more if you can), and go hunting for monsters. Sell all your loot (keeping the best equipment for yourself, obviously), and trade everything you can for credits. Exploring and selling planet data can be nice, as meeting another race first, and then making them pay to encounter each other. Techs, obviously, need to be sold at the highest price possible, and I'd suggest you to wait a bit before selling tech. Not too much, because they could develop it before you sell it, but be opportunist. I once got a lvl 7 tech and a lvl 9 tech of the same kind to sell to one race. Sell the lvl 7 first, then sell the lvl 9. This way, you get two sales instead of only one. You're not here to make friends, so exploit everyone! But, always keep at least one ally. This way, you will avoid the Diplomatic loss. Fear win Basically, everyone has to be afraid of you. Be a badass. 6 races, tiny sector. Tiny has the smallest fear requirement to win, and it's pretty easy to get fear. Killing a race ship nets you 1 fear, destroying a colony gets you 2 fear. Get one ally, again to avoid Diplomatic loss, then beat the living hell out of every other race, one at a time, obviously. Ideally you'll want the mid-development, as some planets will be colonized, so fear will be easy to rack up, but not that much that the races will steal your kills. You must get the kill for the fear to count, so be a part of every battle. As long as you're near, you get the kill (don't exaggerate either, try to participate a bit). Oh and don't die either, as you look wimpy when you die, costing fear, and it costs cash, you don't want the Economic loss. Legend win You must be recognized as the savior of the sector for that one. 6 races, tiny, home planet only. This way, you'll keep the requirement to a minimum, and the game will still last with maximum races and minimum development. I just recommend sticking to one galaxy (the one with the hardest monsters you can still reliably beat), and just kill monsters. Never kill race ships, as it hurts your legend. Also ally with one race, to avoid the Diplomatic loss again. It will be long, but as long as the game doesn't end, you can still farm monsters, and therefore legend. Conclusion Key points to remember *Always keep one ally, to avoid the Diplomatic loss. *Don't die, to avoid Economic loss. *It's not an obligation to achieve everything this way. You could do whatever you want, and you'll end up with all the achievements one day or another. I just believe it is faster this way. *'HAVE FUN'. -JCBourgo Category:Guides